Infiel
by rox siniestra
Summary: No me importa serle infiel... Me siento sola... ¡Solo buscaba amor!... Ah no, espera... Solo estaba buscando la lujuria de un amante. Si tú te vas lejos yo me quedaré sola mucho tiempo, por lo que alguien más a mi lado es algo bueno. Pero en una noche como esta un Trio no es mala idea. "Advertencia: Lemmon Hard"


**Holitas~ Lo sé me fui mucho rato y debo miles de continuaciones pero bueno recién ayer me dieron vacaciones (para mi eternas ya que me gradué). Así que tendré mi hermoso tiempo de viciacion con la computadora muajajajaja... Solo si no me hacen irme a hacer mil quinientas cosas como suelen hacerlo...**

**Bueno no les quiero robar mucho tiempo, esto lo tenia guardado y dudaba si subirlo o no, peor que Bah~ ya que necesitaban saber si estaba viva o no ahí les va.**

**Advertencia: Lemmon Hard (o al menos eso intente)**

**Disclaimer: Amour Sucré no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

**_Sucrette Poov_**

Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que no debía hacer esto, pero la excitación era insoportable. Lysandro, mi marido, estaba de viaje junto con Castiel… Yo me sentía sola, no quería que nada pasara de una simple compañía pero mi cuerpo no me hacía caso.

Nathaniel y yo nos convertimos en amantes, salíamos, nos juntábamos, nos besábamos, todo lo que podían hacer los novios de secundaria. Pero esa noche nosotros queríamos más, queríamos explorarnos, vernos, sentirnos hasta el punto de estar uno dentro del otro.

Habíamos acordado vernos ese día en mi casa, la que compartía con Lysandro. Ya tenía todo preparado, la crema, las velas, las fragancias, todo… Escuché el timbre de la puerta y me dirigí a abrirla. Nathaniel pasó de inmediato, me tomó por la cintura y comenzó a besarme. Su lengua jugaba con la mía, nos comíamos la boca literalmente. Di un salto y mis piernas rodearon la cintura de él. Sentí sus manos en mis muslos, y luego como los apretaba.

Nathaniel no perdió nada de tiempo y me llevó a la habitación… Me recostó en la cama y se quitó la camisa blanca. Con mis nudillos sobre sus músculos marcados… Sonreí seductoramente y le miré a los ojos fijamente.

Era divertido jugar con las miradas de esa forma, hasta que cerré los ojos un segundo, y sentí como un par de labios pasaban por mi cuello, mientras unas manos comenzaban a desabrochar mi camisa. Nathaniel se apartó de mi cuello y siguió con mis labios. Volvimos a la guerra de lenguas, a la vez que nuestras salivas se combinaban.

Él comenzaba a quitarme los shorts, y junto con ellos se fueron mis bragas. Los dedos de Nathaniel rozaron por la entrada de mi vagina, lo que ocasionaba en mi… ciertos espasmos que eran extrañamente agradables. Escuché el sonido de un cinturón al caer al suelo seguido por el de un cierre, abrí mis ojos encontrándome con Nathaniel en boxer. El panorama me gustaba mucho, tanto que con mis dedos de la mano izquierda roce la entrepierna de Nathaniel.

Sus manos comenzaron a rondar por mi espalda, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encontraba sin mi sostén. La cabeza de Nathaniel se sumergía entre mis pechos, y comenzaba a lamerlos. Yo no podía dejar de gemir… Era una adicción y a la vez un placer.

Se alejó de mí un poco y se quitó los boxer, luego se sentó en la cama. Ya tenía una idea de lo que él quería, y a decir verdad yo también quería eso. Me arrodille en frente de él, quedando frente a ese erecto miembro de él. Estaba sorprendida de que fuera más grande que el de Lysandro, creía que no había ninguna más grande, pero ahora veo mi error.

Poco a poco introduje el miembro de Nathaniel en mi boca, la mano de él estaba detrás de mi cabeza, controlando mis movimiento de atrás hacia adelante. Mi lengua jugaba sola con el miembro de Nathaniel, el gusto era extraño, pero no me importaba. Para evitar que él siguiera controlando mis movimientos quite su mano de mi cabeza y saqué el miembro de mi boca para poder decir: Ponte de pie.

Mi tono estaba influenciado por la agitación, Nathaniel se puso de pie y yo volví a meter ese erecto miembro en mi boca, a la vez que con mis brazos abrazaba las piernas de él. Él estaba completamente dentro de mi boca, y no lo quería soltar. Los gemidos de él eran música para mis oídos, ahora yo tenía el control.

Las dos manos de Nathaniel se posicionaron detrás de mi cabeza, y empujándola hacia adelante con fuerza. Su pelvis la empujo para delante de mi rostro, y yo aún seguía abrazada a sus piernas. Comencé a tragar un líquido, que luego caí en la cuenta de que era el semen de Nathaniel. El líquido era caliente y salía de a montones, y me gustaba… Me gustaba mucho.

Me aleje del miembro de Nathaniel y me puse de pie, quedando cara a cara con él, nuestras miradas se conectaban… me empujó a la cama y se lanzó sobre mí. Comenzó a lamer mi pezón derecho, mientras que me penetraba con dos dedos. Aquellos dedos comenzaron a hacer un movimiento de tijera, que me habían enviado a mi segundo o tercer orgasmo.

Nathaniel quitó los dedos luego de unos cinco minutos, separó más mis piernas y luego las alzó un poco en el aire. Él se encontraba en frente de la entrada a mi vagina, pero cuando creí que finalmente sentiría su miembro dentro de mi… Todo fue diferente. En vez del miembro sentí un par de labios y luna lengua. Una lengua que pronto empezó a sentir el líquido que escurría.

Solo llegue a escuchar un "Ya es hora" antes de que Nathaniel finalmente me penetrara. Me dolía más de lo que hubiera creído… Comencé a sentir las bruscas embestidas, cada una con más lujuria y adrenalina que la anterior.

Escuché el sonido de un bolso caer y luego con Nathaniel miramos a la puerta de la habitación… Lysandro estaba ahí parado… Viendo todo… Se quitó la camisa y los zapatos. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Primero pensé que le haría algo a Nathaniel, pero al ver que solo lo quitó de mí… Otras ideas fueron las que cruzaron por mi mente…

Lysandro desabrochó sus pantalones y sacó su miembro fuera. Con brusquedad me tomó de la cabeza, logrando llevarme frente a frente con el miembro que conocía tan bien como mi mano. Sabía lo que Lysandro buscaba, pero no me lo esperaba de él… Logró que pasáramos con Nathaniel de una noche de amantes a un trio de lujuria.

Comencé a lamer el miembro de Lysandro como si fuera una paleta. Él estaba arrodillado en la cama, y yo estaba en el llamado "cuatro patas". Sentía como algo me estaba penetrando por detrás y supuse que era Nathaniel.

Nathaniel estaba realizando embestidas bastante fuertes, y Lysandro me tenía con la boca pegada a su miembro… Pronto, pude sentir como el mismo liquido proveniente de dos personas diferentes recorrían mi ser… Uno por mi garganta y el otro por el cuello del útero…

Todo seguía su transcurso en la noche, las posiciones eran variadas y los líquidos fluían de una forma abundante. Creo que en total habría tragado medio litro de semen en esa noche… Todo fue pura lujuria… Pero al otro día fue el caos mismo… Lysandro me solicito el divorcio y a Nathaniel no le he visto desde aquella noche…

Cambie amor por lujuria en solo un instante… Y… Lo volvería a hacer…

_FIN._

* * *

**Bueno~ Si hubo sonrojos (o algo peor) cuentenlo. Solo suplico que no me comenten cosas que sean problemas personales o la historia de su vida.**

**Repito: ¬¬ Nada sobre novios, familia, cosas que no necesite (o quiera) saber.**

**^^ Con cada review que dejen estaran salvando a un gatito bebe**

**Nos estaremos leyendo~ **

**Mata-nee mis amigos**


End file.
